Daine's Awkward Situation
by lilacmage
Summary: Basically Daine gets herself into a very awkward situation. Numair witnesses it and doesn't appreciate how embarrassed she is. Set after ROTG. Rated T for safety.


**Daine's Awkward Situation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tortall or anything else to do with Tamora Pierce. **  
**

(A/N This is my first fanfic, so be nice!)

Daine was sitting, reading a book next to her lover Numair, when she felt a trickle of wetness between her legs.

"Oh no," she thought to herself as she realized that her monthlies were due that week. She looked over at Numair. He was still reading his novel, completely mesmerized by it. Hopefully he wouldn't notice if she quickly slipped out of the room to get some bandages. Daine quietly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, magelet?" Numair said as Daine turned the door knob. "I said I wanted you to finish reading that book by this evening."

Daine turned slowly, cringing as she realized that the blood would soon go through her trews.

"Ummm, I just have to go to the privy." She replied, hoping that he would accept this vague explanation and allow her to leave. Numair frowned.

"I thought you used the privy only an hour or two ago." he accused. Daine froze.

"Uh, um, I just, uh, need to go, um, see Alanna, about something." She stammered. "I won't be a minute!" Numair stood, sighing.

"I know that's not true magelet. Now, could you please tell me what you're doing?" He stepped towards her. "Please don't lie to me Daine. I only want what's best for you." He whispered, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Are you seeing another man? Is that what this is all about?"

"No Numair," she exclaimed. "How could you even think that?"

"Well then tell me where you're going." He insisted, stroking her neck as he spoke to her. "The truth this time please."

"It's just, um…" Daine could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Magelet?" He prompted.

"Uh, it's just this thing that women get… nothing to worry about." She mumbled, staring at her hands, clasped together in front of her.

"Could you please explain a little better?" he inquired. Daine gulped.

"Well, it's this thing that women get once a month, they're called monthlies." She looked at him side on, hoping that he would realize what she meant and let her go. He still looked completely puzzled, so she sighed and continued her face now a bright red.

"Well, um, once a month a woman gets her monthly fertility cycle, and blood comes out… uh between her legs" Daine gestured towards the area. "And that's what I've got now, so I'm going to go and get some bandages so that the blood doesn't go through my clothes." Numair just stood staring, flabbergasted. Then he grinned at her.

"I think it might be a bit late for those bandages, sweet." He commented. Daine looked down and saw that the blood had seeped through trews as they had been speaking.

"Odds bobs, now what am I going to do?!" she cried.

"Here, how about you go and put on those spare clothes of yours that you leave in my room and I'll go and see if I can find some spare bandages." He responded kindly. "You just wait in the next room; I'll be back in less than a minute."

"Thanks Numair" Daine mumbled, very embarrassed by the situation. Numair smiled sympathetically at her before leaving the room."

* * *

When he returned a few minutes later a very uncomfortable Daine snatched the bandages from him and dashed into the other room to change. As she came out wearing her new change of clothes Numair casually asked "so magelet, this bleeding thing. Is this the first time you've had it?"

"Odds bobs Numair! No, of course not! All women get it at about the age of thirteen or fourteen. I got my first one when I was twelve. And you should know basic things like this." Daine exclaimed.

"Why do women get it again?" Numair asked earnestly. Daine rolled her eyes. "Because then they can get pregnant. Didn't your mother teach you anything?!" Daine replied, her cheeks the color of a tomato.

"Oh, and how". Numair was suddenly cut off by an annoyed Daine.

"Why must mages know everything?" she exclaimed. "If you're really so interested then go and look it up in a book! Or even better, don't!"

"I'm sorry magelet." Numair chortled. Then he grinned boyishly. "Ok, ok, I'm very, very sorry if I embarrassed you. But, could you just answer one more ques-"

"No!" Daine yelled. Numair laughed and pulled his love into a huge hug.

"Fine, I won't ask you anymore," he murmured into her hair.

"That's good," she replied, "you can be very annoying when you're fascinated by something." Numair laughed at this. It was completely true. He kissed her on the forehead, then let go of her and turned back to his book to read a little further before supper. Daine sighed, exasperated, and went to join her lover and finish her book; 'Mammalian Reproduction and Growth'.

**That's all. Please Review!!!**

(A/N to those people who were thinking "Numair would have known about those sorts of things by now" I have to agree with them, but there wouldn't be much of a storyline if he didn't continue pressing her for information. Also, once he realised what she meant he was only teasing her. If you are still hypocritical about Numair's lack of knowledge in this area then just try to pretend that it makes sense, please?

Thanks to all of the people who read my story and to all the people who reviewed.)


End file.
